Technical Field
The present application relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present application relates to the display panel having optical sensors and a measurement method thereof.
Description of Related Art
When manufacturing a display panel, it is required to manually align components such as color filters and pixel matrixes between substrates of the display panel. If the components between the substrates are not precisely aligned, the performance of the display panel is reduced. However, such manual alignment is time-consuming and significantly reduces the manufacturing effectiveness.